


please come home for christmas

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, christmassy af, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9018988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: He stretches out on the hotel bed, one arm slotted behind his head, and he tries to imagine Aaron here. He can’t, really, but maybe they’ll do this one day. When Liv has moved out or gone to university or whatever she wants to do (right now, she point blank refuses to talk about it), they’ll catch a last minute flight to insert-city-here in insert-European-country-here and will spend the whole trip exploring Christmas markets and snuggling – among other things – in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas eve!

This year, they’re making new traditions. That’s what Chas had called it anyway, when she’d grinned and fluttered her eyelashes after asking if they could _please_ hold Christmas at their house, to break it in properly. Robert’s eyes had widened at the thought of ten drunk Dingles in his _nice, new_ living room, but forced a smile when Aaron elbowed him in the ribs painfully and said they’d love to.

But a week before Christmas day, Jimmy had called Robert about a contract in like, Luxembourg or something (Robert didn’t actually care – it wasn’t his problem, as far as he was concerned). “It’s only three days, Robert,” Jimmy had whined – actually whined – and Robert just rolled his eyes.

“Exactly, it’s only three days. So why can’t you do it?” Robert had countered. He _did not_ want to do this. It was the first Christmas in his own house, and he wanted to be there the entire time. 

“I’ve got kids,” Jimmy sighed. “And Rodney has grandkids!” The look in Jimmy’s eyes actually made him give in. Jesus Christ, maybe he was going soft.

“Fine,” He relented. “But I am not doing _any_ driving jobs for the next year, at least.” 

Aaron had been fine with it, of course. But right now, three days later, Aaron probably won’t be fine – seeing as Robert won’t get home when he’s supposed to. He fumbles for his phone in the cold, staring up at the departures board. _Cancelled, cancelled, cancelled, cancelled, cancelled…_ He feels defeated. He presses the call button and it rings once, twice, three times before Aaron picks up, sounding cheery. “Hey,” Robert says quietly. “I’ve got some bad news.”

He can quite literally hear the shift in Aaron’s breathing, and the younger man finally speaks after a loaded pause. “What have you done this time?” He asks, his tone trying (and failing) to sound light. “Will you ever be let back in Luxembourg? Do I have to call the British embassy?”

“Flights have been grounded,” Robert says miserably. There’s no point in beating round the bush, he figures – it’s less painful this way. “I don’t know when I’ll get back. There’s just – just, fucking, snow storms and they’re expecting them to last for like, _a week_ and-”

Aaron sighs, and Robert can hear shifting on the other side of the phone. “Rob, calm down,” He murmurs. “It doesn’t matter, okay? We can Skype. Just keep yourself safe, please.” 

But Robert can feel a headache coming on already, and he dips his head to press the fingers of his free hand against his temple. “I just,” He starts, before faltering. “This Christmas is special to me. You’re finally my husband and both of our families are celebrating together, we have an _actual house_. This is supposed to be a milestone, you know? This is what people talk about years down the line. And now we won’t get that.” He can feel the lump pushing its way up his throat but no, _no_ , he won’t fucking cry, he’s not that pathetic. He _won’t_.

“It doesn’t matter, Rob,” Aaron says softly. His voice is laced with gravel, deep and rough, and Robert wishes he could be there to kiss his tears away. “We can do Christmas when you get back. Me, you and Liv. Proper family.” 

“I love you.” Robert whispers. He tries to keep it quiet when he says it, only so Aaron can hear it. It’s private, especially in times like this, it’s all for Aaron, to show him what he means. But sometimes it just doesn’t feel like it’s enough.

+++

The days keep passing and the snow is still falling, and Robert’s just getting more and more miserable. Everywhere he goes, it’s Christmas: music, decorations, food, families. He _hates_ it. He’d watched How The Grinch Stole Christmas one night, following the English subtitles with a scowl, and the fact it was on a television screen that was about two inches wide had actually made him feel worse. He’s pretty sure he’s started to turn green and sprout fur.

He’d tried to do some Christmas shopping, at least (despite the fact he’d already bought everyone’s presents, and had been finished by December the third), but the Christmas markets were _disgusting_. They were too cheery. It was just sickening, really, so he’d given up, armed with a Styrofoam cup of mulled wine and he’d stormed back to his hotel room to hide out for another twenty-four hours.

It was Christmas Eve now, and he’d had dreams about being at home, wrapped around Aaron on the sofa, with the rest of the family smattered about the living room. He felt empty when he woke up, like there was a huge part of him missing, and he’d furiously refreshed the airport’s departures website on his phone. There was nothing, _still_ , so he’d sat through a French version of Frozen, huddled under his duvet and refusing to move. 

When it hits five, however, his phone rings. “Hey,” He says brightly, seeing Aaron’s name light up the screen. “I’ve missed your voice.” Then he laughs nervously, and thinks that being in this hotel room on his own is sending him a bit delirious. 

“I miss your face,” Aaron teases back, and Robert can almost see his husband sticking his tongue out. “No updates on the airport?” 

“No,” He sighs. “I feel like constantly looking is going to send me insane, though. I just want to be home with you.” He stretches out on the hotel bed, one arm slotted behind his head, and he tries to imagine Aaron here. He can’t, really, but maybe they’ll do this one day. When Liv has moved out or gone to university or whatever she wants to do (right now, she point blank refuses to talk about it), they’ll catch a last minute flight to insert-city-here in insert-European-country-here and will spend the whole trip exploring Christmas markets and snuggling – among other things – in bed. 

“Marlon is doing my head in,” Aaron says conversationally, and Robert tries to imagine his face, his mouth moving around the words and his eyes drifting up sarcastically. “He keeps saying the kitchen isn’t good enough. The oven’s too small apparently, and we should’ve gotten double hobs. Oh, and the fridge isn’t big enough.”

Robert huffs out a laugh and contemplates tracing his finger across the phone’s speaker, like he’s trying to touch Aaron’s voice but _no_ , that’s way too far. He’s not that desperate (yet). “Does he know how much that kitchen cost me?” He keeps his voice light, tries to sound amused, but it probably falls flat. Right now, he’d love to hear Marlon complaining – first time for everything, he guesses. 

“I’d rather not know how much this kitchen cost you, Rob,” Aaron laughs. “It’s nice, though. We’ve lived here for half a year and – and it still feels brand new when I walk through that door,” Robert knows that he never speaks like this usually. He knows that Aaron finds it hard to talk about his _feelings_ (usually accompanied by some sort of scrunched up face that Robert has to kiss), but he also knows that Aaron is doing this to cheer him up. It’s kind of working. “I still feel like no one could ever love me like this. I never expected anyone to want to spend the rest of their life with me.” His voice has lowered slightly, but it’s not through shame. It’s just that Liv would do nothing but take the piss for days if she heard – she’s done it before.

“I can’t imagine my life without you,” Robert admits softly, eyes drifting towards the whitewhitewhite ceiling. “Never could. From the minute I met you, you were… it.” He’s bordering on emotional, dangerously so, but something about spending Christmas alone in a strange country has made him count his blessings. 

“It was like when I first laid eyes on you, I could tell,” Aaron sighs. Robert thinks he’s a mind reader, sometimes. Or maybe they’re just one mind now; maybe that’s what getting married did – fused them together, into the same person, the same soul. “I knew what you were going to mean to me. Didn’t quite think you’d feel the same about me, though.”

“It was inevitable really, wasn’t it?” Robert murmurs. “Have you seen yourself? There’s nothing I don’t love about you. You’re absolutely gorgeous… The fact you’ve got the kindest heart is just a bonus.” He’s teasing, and Aaron knows it, judging by the way he laughs. Robert can pretty much hear him rolling his eyes through the phone and his insides knot themselves together. It’s incredible how he can still feel like this after all this time; how he still feels the way he did when they first started seeing each other. 

“Idiot,” A smile’s carrying in Aaron’s voice, and god, Robert wants to _touch_. “Go get yourself some dinner. Don’t want you starving to death, do I? I love you.” And then the call’s disconnected, and Robert finds himself back on the Internet. 

He’s surprised he’s not gone blind yet, having been glued to his tiny phone screen, refreshing the departures board every thirty seconds for at least eight hours, and now there’s finally, _finally_ something. He stands by the fact he doesn’t scream like a little girl (not like there’s anyone around to hear him, he thinks sadly), but he will admit that he scrambles for the phone to call a taxi as fast as he can.

+++

It’s almost midday by the time Robert gets back to Emmerdale, and he’s missed Christmas morning but. But he’s back in time for dinner, for the rest of the day at least, so he’s _not quite_ as bitter as he could be. He takes a deep breath, clutching his suitcase so hard his knuckles have gone white, but he can hear laughter and he can see Dingles, in his house. _In his home_. He fumbles for his keys and pushes the door open as gently as he can. 

The smell of turkey and vegetables hits him as he steps through the door, and he toes his boots off, creeping into the living room. “Hi,” He whispers as he taps Aaron on the shoulder, unable to keep the grin off his face. “Honey, I’m home.” 

Aaron spins round, mouth a perfect o, but he’s only shocked for a split second before he’s pulling Robert into a deep, perfect kiss. “You’re home,” He breathes, a blazing smile taking up his face. “You’re home!” And then he’s tangling his arms through Robert’s in a bone crushing hug, and _yeah_ , Robert thinks, _I am home_.

+++

After the surprise of the situation has worn off and they’re all sitting around the dining table stuffing their faces, Liv (swear to god) giggles. It’s mischievous and cheeky and it fills Robert with warmth. “I’m so glad you’re back,” She says brightly, and he almost wraps an arm around her but she continues. “I couldn’t bare to stand his mopey face for another minute.” 

The rest of the Dingles laugh as Aaron hides his face, but Robert just slings an arm round his neck and presses a kiss into his curls. “It’s okay,” He whispers. “I was miserable without you, too.” 

And then Aaron lifts his head, just stares at Robert with a small smile on his face and Robert stares back. He looks into his husband’s eyes and he can see _everything_ , and then something clicks and yeah, he’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ aarobron x


End file.
